What Did She Say
by Megwill
Summary: Booth goes to Afghan and Brennan goes to Maluku. They both have to deal with overwhelming emotions and separation from the other. As well as some nosy agents that wonder if they are a couple upon their return to the states or not. Inspired by One Eskimo's song Kandi "What did he say? He called me baby, baby all night long..."


Booth didn't know Brennan had watched him from the other side of the street as he met with the recruiter. Later they met on a bench by the Lincoln Memorial and spoke of their plans for the summer. Brennan planned on going to Maluku and Booth told her he signed up to train men in Afghanistan.

"What's a year?" Booth asked a forced smile on his face as he nudged her with his shoulder.

"It's one full rotation of the earth around the sun Booth." Brennan replied and Booth only nodded. Silence lingered a moment, and then Booth broke it.

"Bones, I need to talk to you about something." Booth said and Brennan was scared and curious all at once.

"Yes?"

"I need your address Bones."

"Why? I thought you knew it?"

"No, and I'm putting you in my SGLI." Booth said.

Brennan looked a bit puzzled. "I don't know what that means."

"It's a military will. I only need your address." Booth said.

Brennan was quiet in thought and then as always she said what was on her mind. "No Booth, you are going to be fine and I have enough money. I make much more than you do now."

Thanks for the reminder thought Booth. "I know and it's not all about money Bones. Rebecca and Parker are in it as well as Jared. Parker gets almost everything moneywise, don't worry."

"Good, he should." Brennan said.

Brennan never did give Booth her address and before they knew it day had turned to night and both lay alone in their apartments tossing and turning. Booth looked at his cell hooked to the charger next to his bed. He sighed and rolled over closing his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. In his boxers and a comfy t-shirt he yawned as he walked to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole and upon what he saw he opened the latch as fast as he could.

_You've been my queen for longer than you know  
My love for you has been  
Every step I take  
Every day I live  
Everything I've seen_

Bones said nothing as she stood in front of him, frozen in his doorway. Her eyes were red rimmed as silent tears fleeted down her cheeks streaming over the black spider web of mascara. Booth ushered her inside.

"Bones, what's wrong?"

Though, she only brought her hand to her mouth hiding her frown as more tears spilled. She shook her head back and forth 'no.'

"You're scaring me Bones, you have to say something." Booth asked as he tilted her chin up to him she avoided his eyes looking to the ground for as long as she could.

"Anything." Booth said and her eyes met his as she broke falling into his embrace and clinging to him. Booth comforted her, but was still taken aback by her out of character outburst of emotion.

Her voice was a whisper, her head on his shoulder as he embraced her, "I don't want you to go…I don't want to go." she stated. "I sorry…I just…I think...I'm just, maybe a bit anxious right now Booth, everything is changing so quickly."

They pulled out of one another's embrace and she looked at him with a contorted expression and strangled smile.

"Oh Bones, don't worry I'll be fine, and you have been looking forward to this dig. You love doing this type of stuff." Booth tucked her hair behind her ear and then started to lead her to the couch, but she didn't follow. She was frozen in his living room, her mind racing.

Booth looked at her in wonder of her next move, "Bones?" he called her back to reality.

"Is it alright if I stay the night…?" Brennan whispered into the dark living room. A lost little girl looked up into dark multi colored canyon eyes. Silence screamed for at least fifteen seconds as silent words - a silent question hung heavily in the air. "Just sleep…I just…"

"Just sleep." Booth repeated back not really remembering what he had just said in response to what she had, but hoping it was okay. That it was right…_was it alright?_

_And if I get things wrong  
Don't want you to think I'm running away  
But I heard from Jo about this guy And I want to know…._

"Just sleep. Though, I need something to sleep in Booth." Brennan said and Booth now on auto-pilot walked them to his room.

Now in his bedroom Brennan stood still stuck to the spot in his room as she looked around her. Booth went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers and one of his old shirts. He held it out to her and she accepted the clothes. "Uh, here…"

"Thank you Booth. I'm going to go change now, I'm very tired." Brennan said and Booth nodded. When Brennan came out of the restroom Booth was already in bed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, but she loved wearing his clothes. They were worn and they smelled of him, of what she considered home.

She didn't realize she had been staring at him as he slept for at least two minutes. She smiled and then Booth felt the mattress sway underneath him as Brennan crawled into bed next to him. Neither dared breathe as the silence screamed. They listened to the heat kick on and air pour through the vents. Finally, Brennan's voice pierced the silence like a needle to a balloon.

"Booth?" her voice was a whisper in the dark and she was faced away from him.

"What is it Bones?" his voice was equally as soft.

"Can you just…can you hold me please?" Brennan asked although she never moved. Booth smiled and rolled over. Silently answering her he enveloped her in his embrace, one hand grazed her hip as he rest his arm over her. He slid his other hand underneath her engulfing her in his embrace completely. Brennan scooted back closing any remaining space that was between the two.

They were both silent as Brennan took his hand in hers and snuggled it between her breasts. In the still of the night Brennan nuzzled Booth's hand planting kisses on his knuckles. Tears fell because tomorrow they would be parting from each other for a whole year. Things were indeed changing.

"Booth?" Brennan's voice was so little, almost ghostly.

"Hhhmm?" Booth wondered as he kissed her temple.

"Show me what making love is like." Brennan said and Booth was silent, stunned. She rolled over to face him. She reached her hand out to caress his face. "I was wrong. Maybe you don't need protection from me, because of what happened in front of the Hoover. That hurt worse than anything I've ever known. I don't want us to hurt each other especially before you have to leave. Maybe we couldn't overcome our differences, but maybe we didn't try hard enough?"

Booth thought he must have been dreaming. Bones was in his bed, in his arms, wearing his boxers and one of his old Flyers shirts. But - wait - to top it off she was asking him to make love to her. He had been waiting for her since he met her it seemed, waiting for this moment.

"Booth?" her little girl whisper of a voice brought him back to reality. He said nothing only met his lips to hers over and over again. And – she kissed him back, again and again. The kisses were slow, methodical, and filled with five years of pent up passion. Brennan smiled into his mouth, and her eyes sparkled. Hearts raced and they didn't fight what they had been fighting for way too long, but became tangled in the sheets.

"Please go slow Booth." Brennan uttered and Booth slowed down. Brennan's or should he say his clothes were long ago tossed to the floor. He now concentrated on the trail of kisses he left going down her body starting at her neck. She arched her back and allowed him full access to herself.

"Of course, baby…" Booth answered and Brennan was caught off guard by the nickname. Though, she smiled at it coming from his lips nonetheless.

_What did he say?  
He called me baby, baby all night long….  
_

_What did he do?  
He called me baby, baby all night long…._

Soon slow was replaced with an uninhibited familiarity. They craved the other's touch, every caress, and every kiss. It became a release of love making pent up over five years releasing again and again. The bed became a frenzy of don't let go's and just when Brennan thought she had tired him out – tired each other out- another go round seemed needed.

"Oh Baby…" Booth said and Brennan was still a little surprised at the name coming from his lips. Then again tonight wasn't the first night he had called her that. When he rescued her from danger and pulled the envelope opener out of her arm was the first time. He had kissed her crown and she snuggled further into him as he said, 'I gotcha baby, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you.'

It was his turn to make her come undone between the sheets now. As he built her up before she fell apart at the seams he watched her face. Her head was up over his shoulder and her breath was hot on his skin. He was lost in her both metaphorically and literally, her face glistened, and then she started to shut her eyes. He knew she was close when she shut her eyes. He could feel her tense and seize as she came undone and he took her heart to pieces. She rode it out and he could feel her pulse around him as she arched herself for more then fell back against the pillows. She caught his eyes while smiling a tired impish smile at him. Her lopsided grin never got old.

_What did he say?  
He called me baby, baby all night long….  
_

_What did he do?  
He called me baby, baby all night long….  
_

_What did he do?_

Booth rolled over onto his back. It was now four forty seven in the morning. It had been a long wonderful night. Brennan had to get up shortly to be at the airport, but right now she wasn't going anywhere. She looked at Booth and he looked at her. They both wore large smiles and Brennan wordlessly rested her head on Booth's shoulder and put her arm around him as she drifted off tired from their strenuous work out. She got as close to Booth as she could as chills ran up her body. She was sweaty and the air felt cold on her bare skin now that they were resting.

Neither spoke as morning inevitably came and Brennan woke heading wordlessly into the shower. Booth needed no invitation as she had him by his hand. He followed her lead and remained quiet lathering her hair and making love once more under the warm spray of the shower water. The shower wall's tile was cool against her skin at first, but it soon warmed as two became one. Once clean Brennan frowned and Booth tilted her head up so her eyes met his.

It was time to go their separate ways. Booth had to check into base and Brennan had to be at the airport.

"You know I love you Bones." Booth said before he entered the gates to check into base. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she looked up into his eyes.

Brennan nodded yes and Booth wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you as well Booth."

Booth smiled and kissed her one last goodbye as he walked off to go check into base.

Soon Brennan was saying goodbye to Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets as Daisy impatiently reminded Brennan they had to go soon. Then Cam uttered those three words, "Oh My God."

Brennan heard her and looked up to see Booth in his cami's. She wasted no time making her way over to him. Suddenly, no one else existed to them as she met him in the center of the airport. They were the center. He took her hand in his and told her he needed her to be really careful in Maluku for him. She told him not to be a hero, not to be himself. Then just like that without another word, kiss or hug they parted ways. Though, they did both look back locking eyes with one another, remembering.

_He called you baby, baby all night long….  
_

_What did he do?  
He called me baby, baby all night long….  
_

_What did he say?  
He called me baby, baby, all night long….  
_

_What did he do?  
He called you baby, baby, all night long…._

It had been two months since Brennan had been in Maluku and Booth in Afghanistan, only two months. Brennan sat alone in her room. She pulled out the map of the island as to map out tomorrows specific dig site. Her eyes wandered to the map of the earth in the top right hand corner of the map. She looked at all of the country's and absentmindedly brought her index finger to the place where the other half of her heart lay; Afghanistan. She sighed tracing her finger from Afghanistan to Maluku. She was strong and she didn't break, she didn't cry.

Though, she did grab the map of Maluku and throw it to the end of the bed leaving it for now as she went to make some hot tea. It was roasting in Maluku, but something about hot tea always comforted her and her human pillow wasn't readily available for the comfort she wanted tonight. She ached to be in his arms again. Just to be held, though she knew when he came back _more_ than just holding would happen and that was _more_than okay with her.

The week was dragging on slowly – the whole week. The dig was already appearing to be a bust, Daisy had no idea what the value of silence meant, and Booth was thousands of miles away from her. Some days were good, actually most days were good. There were more good days then bad, but when they were bad. Oh, when they were bad. She felt lonely and she swore she forgot to breathe sometimes. It was then she would exhale and feel all of her muscles relax, concentrating a moment on her breathes. It was on the bad days she felt a bit lost and seemingly forgetful as well.

Although, while it sounds silly, she would forget simple daily tasks like taking the clothes out of the wash machine quite a while after they were done. Sometimes she forgot to put sunscreen on. Which, she had made a point of doing, because Maluku was much closer to the equator than D.C and therefore very sunny. Those were usually the days she had not heard from him in a week. Ones imagination is a scary thing and can be your worst enemy when one doesn't know what or how their loved one is doing.

Worse yet, she had no family in Maluku. Angela was in Paris on her honeymoon. She knew Daisy, and she had come to accept that any semblance of familiar was comforting, although she would never admit that she found Daisy's presence comforting. It seemed an irrational and foreign thought or concept that no one but her would or did understand. Irrational that the chatty intern that had no clue of the value of silence oddly brought her comfort.

Daisy would stay out late with a group of her colleagues and shoot the breeze by the fire as Brennan holed up in her room. She could hear them, but couldn't make out what they were saying so she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, remembering.

"_Make love to me Booth." She heard her own voice, a ghost of a whisper. She had shocked Booth into silence. Though, not for long as she remembered his lips on hers._

"_Oh, Baby…" she smiled thinking of his words, his other name for her. She could have two nicknames. He loved her._

Booth was so far away from her. He lay up at night knowing he was a day ahead and wondered if she had seen the same stars he was looking at tonight. They had no communication. Brennan was working and he was training hard core and when he wasn't training he was guarding the wire.

There was no time for small talk or e-mail. Face book messaging was an easy way to write back and forth, but with Booth's MOS he wasn't allowed to have one. The SAT phone was in reality an unrealistic way of keeping in touch with one overseas and no platoon just had a magic jack hooked up for most anyone. Brennan sure didn't have one and AT&T didn't make those types of long distance calls.

So, she lay on her bed alone and he lay in his rack alone. They were miles apart, but close at heart. Brennan irrationally wished she could open her eyes to find herself lying in his arms. Though, she knew it was a silly irrational wish she still ached for it to come true. Little did she know he wished for the same thing every night…that he would open his eyes to find her laying in them? They were finally on the same page number, wishing for the same thing…yet each reading a different book they were so many miles apart.

Finally, a year had come and gone and Brennan was meeting Booth at the coffee cart tonight. She got there before him and stood anxious; waiting. Then she saw him and walked up to him quickly breaking into a trot and then a run. Before he knew what had happened she was in his arms and he was kissing her – and she was kissing him back teasing and pulling on his bottom lip as she smiled and laughed.

They pulled apart and Booth looked at her running his hands through her long hair. She hadn't had it cut in a while and it was the longest he had ever seen it. He liked it. It gave him more to play with.

"I missed you Booth. I'm glad you are home." Brennan said and Booth smiled kissing her.

"I'm glad I'm home too." Booth kissed her brow and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "We should get back to the Jeffersonian." Booth said.

"I thought you had to stop by your office first to let-"

"It's late Bones. I will pick up my weapon tomorrow when I check back into headquarters with Cullen." Booth said.

Brennan contemplated this and then looked to Booth. "How long do we have to stay at the Jeffersonian?" Brennan asked

"Bones, are you saying you would rather be somewhere other than the Jeffersonian?" Booth asked mockingly horrified and amazed.

"No, actually yes, but we should…"

"Baby?" Booth said and Brennan turned her head to look at Booth surprised that she still responded to the name.

"Hhhmmm?" Brennan wasn't able to say much as memories flooded her limbic system.

"I don't want to spend all night at the Jeffersonian either." Booth smiled as did Brennan as she leaned into him and walked off toward the Jeffersonian. The night was young.

Everyone was together standing in the conference room of the Jeffersonian drinking coffee, except Angela who kept throwing glances at Brennan. After the meeting everyone left greeting each other and giving hugs, but everyone really just wanted to get home and go to bed. It had been a long year.

Angela hugged Brennan and whispered in her ear, "We'll talk tomorrow."

Brennan looked at her oddly and Angela raised her eyebrow right back at her. A look that said, _honey you can't kid the kid._ _I saw how you looked at that man and how he looked at you…_ Brennan only smiled in response and told Angela she would see her tomorrow. Then she followed Booth out of the Jeffersonian and back to the SUV. She looked at him and raised her brows, "are we taking the SUV?"

"Get in Bones." Said Booth.

She gave him a wry smile and hopped in the passenger's seat. They drove to her apartment. Brennan was hesitant to get out until she realized Booth was following her up. She searched for his hand and took it as she walked down her corridor. It had been too long of being with to suddenly be without – she didn't want to be without ever again.

Booth walked back into the bureau with a little pep in his step. It was a nice sleep over – Bones was nice to come home too. Hacker, Cullen and the bullpen also noticed his slap happy grin and shot each other glances. Booth didn't notice their glances and strolled into Cullen's office to check his weapon out again and sign back into the FBI.

Brennan had learned of Angela's pregnancy and celebrated at the diner. She decided to meet Booth at his office after he checked his weapon out and signed in. She was happy for Angela, but Brennan still felt something was missing from her life. She didn't know it and Angela didn't know it but there would soon be more than one expectant mommy at the Jeffersonian.

A rookie looked at Hacker, "I wonder what he is so happy about?"

"Don't be stupid kid. Look over by the soda machines." Interjected another agent and Hacker, a few agents and the rookie looked toward the machines. There stood Bones reaching down to retrieve a water bottle.

"Is that his girlfriend?" the rookie asked pretty impressed.

"She was my girlfriend." Said Hacker.

"No she wasn't." said Marks

"Yes, she actually was. We dated." Said Hacker and Marks sighed unimpressed.

"Hacker no offense sir, but she has been head over heels for agent Booth since they first became partners." Marks said.

"I'm unsure about that. Tempe and Agent Booth are very opposite. They have almost nothing in common." Argued Hacker and Marks just sighed.

"Why don't you just ask her?" asked the rookie.

Both Hacker and Marks looked at him amused, "Because she will only deny her feelings for agent Booth." Marks said.

"Fine I will ask her." The rookie said and strolled off toward Brennan.

"Kid wait…" but Marks words fell on deaf ears.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?" asked the rookie, Harlow.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Brennan."

"Well, my co-workers and I want to know if…well…they won't. They don't have the balls to ask if you are with agent Booth and they want to know." Said Harlow looking behind him toward Hacker, Marks and a couple other agents.

Brennan followed his gaze and smiled inside then leaned over and whispered something to Harlow that made his eyes pop out of his head.

"Oh…um...oh….I'm the first person? Baby, eh?" Harlow said and Brennan nodded yes. Harlow booked it back to his buddies.

"Well?" asked Marks.

"She loves agent Booth. Marks was right sorry Hacker." The kid spoke rushed and Brennan looked at him and smiled a wry smile as she heard Booth coming out of Cullen's office she walked up to him.

"Heya Bones." Booth said as his hand found the small of her back she smiled and looked back at Hacker, Marks, and the other agents.

"What did she say to you?" asked Marks of the rookie…all the men waited for his answer.

She smiled at the rookie once more as she leaned into Booth. Booth was a bit taken aback, but put his arm around her shoulder as they walked off down the corridor together.

In the background Cullen mumbled something to his secretary about how those two would be the death of him.

"She said he…that he called her baby, all night long." Harlow's voice was a whisper and quite a bit shocked as he spoke. He didn't believe she had said it to begin with.

"What did he do?" asked Hacker and some of the guys looked at Hacker odd. Didn't the guy get it or was he in that much denial that this woman may actually have feelings for him?

"She said he….she said he called her baby all night long." Harlow said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I think what she was insinuating was self explanatory." Said Marks.

"Sorry Hacker." Some of the men mumbled as the group scattered.

"I was never enough for her anyway." Said Hacker.

Brennan stopped, "Oh, Booth I met the new agent. Agent Harlow, he seems very nice."

"Yeah, but he is Cullen's nephew, just be careful what you say to him."

"What exactly shouldn't I say? Is it okay to tell him my nickname out of a sign of affection?" Brennan asked.

"Bones, what did you say?"

"Booth, maybe I can have a gun now? I have become a better shot."

"Don't change the subject." Booth said as they stepped into a vacant elevator.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones?"

"I love you too."

Booth smiled shaking his head back and forth at her. He smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked at him with big blue saucer eyes.

"I love you too baby." He said as he leaned into kiss her and the elevator light changed from red to green as it made its way down to the first floor. Their lips never leaving one another's as the elevator descended.

_I know he called you baby, baby all night long…_

_I know he called you baby, baby all night long…_

* * *

Please lmk if it was worth keeping on the site lol the song is Kandi by One Eskimo and played in the airport scene in season 5._  
_


End file.
